


Some Kind Of Violent, Caffeinated Meet-Cute

by graywrites



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graywrites/pseuds/graywrites
Summary: It's Riley's first day on the job at a coffee shop, and people are terrible, and that's pretty much exactly how Maya found herself in a jail cell over a beautiful stranger. Basically.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S HIGHKEY 2 AM BUT THIS ONE WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE TBH

If, by the end of the night, someone asked Maya if the beautiful girl was worth the few hours in jail, she’d probably say yes. 

But this didn’t start with Maya; this started with Riley, and her absolutely terrible fucking day.

As it turns out, working at a coffee shop is harder than it looks, with all of the stuck up people and the angry zombies at six in the morning ready to snap at any minute and all of the crazy people just _daring_ you to make one, itsy, bitsy, _miniscule_ mistake- “I’M ALLERGIC TO NUTS, YOU DITZ!” A tall man in a dumb graphic t-shirt is now screaming at Riley, and she is less than prepared, between every other complaint she’s gotten this day, from the terrifying crazy-eyed soccer mom with her knee high socks to the rich boy in firmly pressed douche-bag clothes with a shit eating grin and a threatening face, and Riley is starting to realize that this is all a little much. 

“I- I’m… I’m sorry,” She mumbles as he tosses the almond milk latte at her. It slides across the counter, spilling onto the floor just in time for her boss to walk by and see, and she shrinks a little with shaking hands as he yells at her to clean up the mess, mumbling something under his breath about firing her.

Riley swallows hard, redoes the mans drink as people line up, yelling about how slow she is, and then cleans up the mess- but not before she slips and gets her uniform covered in lukewarm almond milk coffee, because could this day be _any_ worse?

Just as she dries herself off with a grimace, a middle aged man comes up in line to take his turn. 

Meanwhile, a few people behind him, Maya Hart stands, glancing around the coffee shop, because, lucky for Riley, art students happen to run on nothing but strong black coffee and paint fumes. But Riley doesn’t know Maya yet, or what she’ll do for her.

Forcing a wan smile, Riley greets the man, but he cuts her off, putting a finger to her mouth- you know, like an asshole. This catches Mayas eye, and she turns to him with a quirked eyebrow, watching the exchange.

Riley looks up- he’s pale and slender with a set face that feels condescending and intimidating at the same time, and he’s wearing a dark suit with a fancy tie. 

“Young lady, do you know how long you’ve been keeping the line waiting?” He asks, glaring down at her. 

Riley opens her mouth, then closes it again. How is she supposed to respond to that? She sure doesn’t know. 

“Now, you may have all the time in the _world_ to waste as you dawdle about, making your little _drinks_ , but I have a _job_ to get to. A _real_ one. So hurry along, now.” 

His words curl around Riley like snakes as she squints, but she needs this job, she does, so she takes his order after his little lecture, and then turns around to make his drink. But, just as she does, she hears him croon, “ _good girl_.” 

Maya sees Riley’s whole body tense, and she clenches her fist, because man, that guy is a fucking prick. And she’s getting pissed.

But, with some force, Riley continues with jagged, robotic movements, reminding herself how much she needs this job, all while trying desperately not to cry. 

She finishes making the drink, and goes to hand it to him, but her hand slips, of course, and the drink- which had already taken far too long to be made- falls against the counter and splashes against the glass- right on to his expensive, fancy work clothes. 

And all at once, his calm demeanor is totally gone. 

“YOU LITTLE BITCH, MY CLOTHES!” He snaps, and all at once, Riley bursts into tears. 

And maybe it’s because Maya’s had a long day, or maybe it’s because she just hates the way this piece of shit talks to her, though it could just be because she hates to see such a gorgeous girl crying- but she steps out of line and socks the man right in the face, despite the obvious height difference. 

Maya really didn’t expect him to bleed so much. And she especially didn’t expect him to whip out is phone and call the cops on her. 

She struggled the whole way, kicking and screaming about how much of a “huge douche” he was to the “pretty barista” as the police drove her down to a holding cell.

Maya wasn’t sure how long she stayed there- it’s not like she had enough money on her to pose bail, she barely had enough money for a small black coffee. There wasn’t exactly anyone she was itching to call to pick her up, either. 

It was getting late, though, and the cell was cold, and the blood on her fist was starting to dry. 

Meanwhile, Riley had wandered in to the nearest police station with all of her days tips and some extra money, asking for the blonde girl who punched a man in Starbucks. Quite the description. 

However, she had enough money, so they let her bail Maya out. 

Maya glances up as a guard allows her out, explaining that someone came for her. Maya was pretty surprised, seeing as she didn’t even call anybody. She was even more surprised when she saw the beautiful barista standing in the lobby, waiting for her. 

The gaurds hand Maya her possessions, and then she approaches Riley. “Uh, hi,” she mumbles, “thank you. You know. For the bail.” The gives a smile.

“No, thank _you_. That guy was being so mean. I’m Riley Matthews, by the way,” She offers a hand, and Maya shakes it.

“Maya Hart. It’s really no problem, he was a dick,” Maya shrugs. “Hey, I think I’ve seen you around campus,” she quirks an eyebrow.

“At NYU?” She smiles. “Yeah, I major in journalism! You’re in art, right? I think I might have seen you go into one of the buildings once.”

“Yeah, Art Major,” Maya grins slightly. “Hey, you know, let me take you to get dinner. I mean, it’s the least I can do. You paid my bail and all.” Maya says this like she’s trying to repay some kind of favor, but part of her just wants to take this girl on a date, if she’s being completely honest. 

Riley grins a soft smile and nods a quick ‘yes,’ and the two leave the police station, on search for a restaurant. (Right before they stop at Maya’s dorm- money, right. She almost forgot.)

They find some shitty diner as Riley is all smiles, and they stay there talking until two am. What a fantastic way to meet someone, Riley thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review for me to read please lmao send any prompts at gayrilaya.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
